Family Bonds
by Skyfrost14
Summary: HIATUS - Akila lost her parents to a hyena attack. She was then found by King Mufasa and taken into his pride. What sort of adventures will she have growing up with lions? SiimbaxOC (friendship), SimbaxOC (main pairing)
1. New Arrival

**Skyfrost:** Hey everyone! Sorry for the lack of interaction of Different Fate, but I had to post this story! I got this idea while talking to my co-writer and buddy PrincessAnime08 about some ideas for King of the Jungle. Anyway enjoy!

I own only my OC's.

* * *

**Title: The Lion and the Cheetah (Title is subject to change)**

**Summary: _Akila lost her parents to a hyena attack. She was then found by King Mufasa and taken into his pride. What sort of adventures will she have growing up with lions?_**

**_(Summary is subject to change)_**

* * *

**Chapter One: The New Arrival**

"Neema take Akila and run!" A cheetah said to his mate who stood behind him with a small bundle of fur in her mouth.

"But Sundar what about you?" Neema cried, through the fur in her mouth.

Sundar turned to his mate, his orange eyes piercing through her. "I'm sure. We need to keep our bloodline alive."

After a moment, Neema nodded. "OK, just please be careful." She whispered before turning and running away.

But as Sundar turned he let out a cry of pain as a claw slashed him ending his life.

…

Neema quickly found a patch of high grass to hide her baby while she tried to lead the attackers away. They were after her baby, she knew it. She turned around to see the hyenas getting closer.

After nuzzling her baby one last time she jumped out of the tall grass. "Hey! Over here!" She raced in another direction leading the hyenas away from her little one.

_Oh Baby, I'm sorry I have to leave you. Someone please find her and keep her safe! _Neema thought as she raced away.

…

Meanwhile in another part of the African Savannah a muscular lion with a shaggy red mane was patrolling the borders when he heard something. It sounded like hissing and howling… Hyenas.

The lion ran to the sound but when he got there he stopped dead. Lying on the ground was a cheetah, injured and just hanging onto life. As the lion stepped closer the cheetah's eyes opened.

The lion was shocked.

"W-Who are you?" The cheetah whispered.

"My name is Mufasa and I'm King of the Pride Lands." Mufasa said.

Something in the cheetah clicked. "Please sir, take my cub and raise her!"

Mufasa was taken back. He just found this cheetah, on the brink of death, and she's asking him to take her cub.

"Where is your cub?"

Weakly, the cheetah pointed to some tall grass. Mufasa could hear chirping. He remembered something Ishara telling him that unlike lions, Cheetahs didn't roar, they chirped.

Mufasa turned to the dying cheetah. "Alright, I'll take her. What's your name and your cub's name?"

"My name is Neema and my daughter's name is Akila. And thank you…" Neema got out before her eyes closed and she took her last breath.

Mufasa bowed his head. "Rest in peace Neema." After a few moments of silence, Mufasa decided to give the deceased cheetah a burial. He dug a hole into the ground and then gently placed Neema inside. He then covered her up.

Mufasa turned to where Neema said Akila was. As he got closer he could smell the infant cub. He stuck his head into the grass to see a small cheetah cub, still having the white and black on her back. The cub looked at Mufasa with bright blue eyes.

Mufasa chuckled as the little cub hit him on the nose with her small paw. Suddenly he remembered something. Who would care for the cub? Sarabi and Sarafina were busy with Simba and Nala, Muna had Zuri… Then he remembered that Muna's sister, Azizi, recently had a cub but it was a still born. Azizi might be willing to take care of Akila…

Mufasa leaned into the grass and gently picked up Akila by the scruff. Akila was very small and very light he noticed. He walked by Neema's grave site. He set the little cub on the ground by his feet.

"I promise to keep Akila save and sound Neema." He whispered before picking up Akila and heading towards Pride Rock. But before heading home he did finish his patrol. He promised himself that once Akila was big enough to walk he would take her to her mother's grave.

…

As Mufasa walked up to Pride Rock he heard a call.

"Mufasa you're back." It was Ishara, a dark brown lioness with amber-orange eyes and a black tuff tail. The elderly lioness walked over to the king. But as she got closer she noticed the bundle in his mouth.

"A cheetah cub?"

Mufasa nodded. "I'm going to see if Azizi will nurse her."

Ishara nodded. Since the death of her first cub, Azizi had been very distant from everyone. Ishara led Mufasa to where Azizi was resting, eyes glaze over.

Everyone watched as their king placed the cheetah cub at Azizi's paws. The pale light brown lioness stared at the cheetah cub with her golden-orange eyes.

"Azizi, I know you just lost your first cub, but would you be willing to take this one in? Her mother asked me to take care of her and I don't intend to break the promise I made." Mufasa said.

Azizi silently watched Akila moved to her belly. She didn't even try to push her away. Once seeing Akila latch onto one of her teats, she smiled for the first time in the week.

Ishara smiled seeing her daughter smile again. Muna, a pale light brown lioness with amber eyes, smiled happily seeing her sister smile as well. She now had a cub to love and care for.

"I'll raise her as my own." Azizi finally said. Mufasa smiled. "What's her name?"

"Her name is Akila." Mufasa said smiling at the lioness and cheetah cub.

"Akila…" Azizi said. "Welcome to the Pride." She licked the small cub who now was asleep against Azizi. Azizi grazed at Akila lovingly like any mother would.

From their mother's paws, two week olds Simba, Nala and Zuri watched the new cub and Azizi interact. They thought she was funny looking with the white and black and spots on her.

All three cubs turned to their mothers. "Mommy who is that?" They all asked at once.

Sarabi, Sarafina and Muna chuckled at their cubs' faces.

"That is Akila and she is a new member of the Pride." Ishara said coming up to the cubs.

"What happened to her mother?" Muna asked as Mufasa came up.

"She died from wounds." Mufasa said quietly to Muna. "I don't know from what."

"Oh." She looked over to her smiling sister as she washed Akila. "I guess what matters most is that Akila is alive and well."

Azizi stared at Akila with loving eyes. Then she remembered when her cub was born but born dead.

…

_Ishara watched with sad eyes as her oldest daughter cried over the loss of her cub. It was female, but was stillborn. When Azizi went into labor just hours ago, Ishara insisted on coming with her in case something was to happen. _

_Ishara moved to her daughter. "Azizi, it's no use." Aziz nodded and allowed her mother to take her baby away from her. _

_Ishara led her daughter to one of the caves at the bottom of Pride Rock. "I'll be right back." Azizi just stared into space._

_Ishara walked up to Pride Rock were everyone was waiting. Muna shot up to her paws seeing her mother. But before she could go over to her, she saw the sad look on her mother's face._

_"Mom?"_

_Everyone turned. Ishara took a breath. "She lost the cub. It was a stillborn."_

_The lionesses gasped. Ishara turned to her king. "Mufasa, I have left her in one of the bottom caves. I would like if she not be bothered right now as she is depressed in losing her first and only cub."_

_Mufasa nodded. "I understand."_

_While the rest of the pride understood the elder, the one-week-old cubs looked confused._

…

The next morning, Zuri woke up before her mother. Azizi still remained away from the pride during the nighttime. After the death of her cub, and becoming distant from everyone, Mufasa had given her one of the caves nears the bottom of Pride Rock to be alone.

Wanting to see this Akila, Zuri snuck away from her mother and to Azizi's private cave at the bottom of Pride Rock.

When she got there, she saw both Azizi and Akila awake. Akila was telling Azizi that she only remembered her birth mother's name and nothing else. She said that her birth mother's name was Neema. She doesn't remember her father.

Zuri watched as Azizi told her that no matter what, she and the lions were her new family.

"Auntie Azizi?"

Azizi looked up to see her niece standing at the entrance to her cave. Akila looked up as well.

* * *

**And cliffhanger! Keep watch for Chapter Two!**

**Name Translations**

**_Females_  
Neema – Grace  
Akila – Wise  
Ishara – Sign  
Azizi - ****Precious  
Muna – Hope  
Zuri – Beautiful  
Nala – Gift  
Sarabi - Mirage  
Sarafina – Seraphim**

**_Males_  
Sundar – Handsome  
Simba – Lion  
Mufasa – King**


	2. New Life

**Skyfrost:** Hey! I'm back with a new chapter of Lion and Cheetah!

I own only my OC's.

* * *

**Title: Lion and Cheetah**

**Summary: **_Akila lost her parents to a hyena attack. She was then found by King Mufasa and taken into his pride. What sort of adventures will she have growing up with lions?_

**_(Summary is subject to change)_**

* * *

**Chapter Two: New Life**

Azizi and Akila turned to the little pale brown cub. "Yes Zuri?"

The small cub, shuffled her paws. "Uh I uh…"

"Yes?" Azizi prompted.

"I was wondering if I could play with Akila."

"Well…"

Akila looked up at her new mother. "Please mama! I'll be careful."

"Well alright."

"YAY!" Akila cheered. Zuri smiled too forgetting all her thoughts about the new cub.

"Come on Akila!"

"I'm coming, uh…" It then occurred to Akila that she didn't know the cub's name.

"Zuri."

"Coming Zuri!" Akila squealed.

"Don't leave Pride Rock!" Azizi called.

"We won't!" The two cubs cried.

…

Meanwhile in the main cave, Muna was begging to wake up. Suddenly she noticed that there was nothing in between her paws.

"Zuri?" No answer. "Zuri?"

By now everyone in the cave was awake, including the King, Queen, and Prince.

"Muna?" Ishara asked lifting her head up. "What's wrong?"

"It's Zuri! I can't find her!"

Suddenly everyone heard squeals. "Wasn't that Zuri?" A pale golden-yellow lioness asked.

"I think so Ajia." Another golden-yellow lioness said.

"Well we better go look, Tumai." Ishara said getting up.

The lions went outside of the cave to see Zuri playing tag with Akila. From the side they saw Azizi smiling at the two as they played. Everyone let out a sigh.

"Zuri!"

The cub looked up at hearing her name. "Mommy?"

Muna raced down to her daughter,. "Please don't do that! You had me worried!"

"Sorry mommy." Zuri said as Muna licked her.

…

Azizi sat with her mother as they watched the cubs. Mufasa was out patrolling the borders while Sarabi and most of the lionesses were out hunting. Only Azizi, Ishara, and twins Haya and Kaya, two tawny-orange lionesses with green eyes, remained at Pride.

Nala raced around Simba who was it. They were playing tag and the prince got tagged by Akila who was the first it.

"Can't catch me!" Akila squealed.

Azizi smiled at the sight. Ishara watched her daughter and adoptive granddaughter. Since she accepted Akila, Azizi barely let her out of her sight.

"HA! Pinned you!" Simba called jumping onto Akila.

The lionesses looked up to see that the young prince did indeed have Akila pinned to the ground.

"Ow! Prince Simba you're hurting me!" Akila cried. She was still much smaller than the lion cubs and cheetah cubs are that big compared to lions.

Azizi rushed over and gently pulled the young prince off her adoptive daughter. Akila sat up holding her paw. Something must have happened. She whimpered. Ishara went over to her granddaughter and held her.

"Prince Simba you must be careful." Azizi said placing the young prince on the ground. "Akila is much smaller and she is younger than you and the other cubs."

Simba looked to the ground. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok Prince Simba." Akila said from where she was sitting in Ishara's paws.

Soon the hunting party returned. They had caught two zebra.

"Mommy!" Simba, Nala and Zuri cried to their mothers.

Azizi picked Akila up from her mother's paws and carried her to an isolated spot. Azizi still wanted some time alone after losing her first cub. She placed the cheetah cub on the ground. "I'll be right back. You stay right here, understood?"

Akila nodded. "Yes Mommy." Azizi smiled. But as she turned around she got a surprise. Simba came pulling a piece of the zebra over to them.

"Prince Simba?"

"I brought you this. I did sorta hurt Akila and I'm very sorry."

Azizi's eyes soften. "Thank you young prince." Simba smiled and then raced off over to his mother.

After eating and giving Akila her milk, Azizi began to wash the young cub. Suddenly she heard a squeal of, "Daddy!" Immediately Azizi knew that Mufasa had returned from his patrol.

She looked up to see the king along with his brother Scar returning from finishing their patrols. Scar was a lanky reddish-brown lion with a black mane, yellow-green, a black triangle shaped nose, a long muzzle with a white beard goatee, white paws, tufts of black fur on his arms, and a scar over his eye.

Akila noticed her mother stop washing her. "Mommy is something wrong?"

Azizi looked down. "Nothing is wrong my dear. Just thinking."

Akila looked to her right and then noticed Scar. "Who's that?"

"That is Scar, King Mufasa's younger brother."

"Scar?"

"It's not his real name, his real name is Taka, but he changed it." Aziz explained.

"Why?" Akila asked with curiosity.

"Well..." The brown lioness paused carefully trying to figure how to word what happened to Scar without revealing too much of the lion's past. "It's just something he decided."

"Oh ok."

"Just try to stay away from him, alright." Akila looked up at Azizi with a look. "He's changed over the moons and I don't want you getting hurt."

"OK, Mommy." Akila said and Azizi resumed her washing.

After getting washed, Akila went to sleep early; she did a lot of playing today. Aziz watched as Scar finished his half of the meal and then take one of the zebras that the lionesses had caught and begin leaving Pride Rock.

Azizi's frown grew deeper as she watched Scar leave it was no secret where he was going: The Elephant Graveyard the place where the hyenas lived. The lionesses didn't appreciate some of their kills go to hyenas, but Mufasa reluctantly agreed a portion of the kills could be given to the hyenas as long as Scar kept them out of the Pride-Lands.

Azizi didn't know what self-respecting lion would want to associate with hyenas; it just didn't make any sense. She looked down at the sleeping Akila. _Could hyenas be the ones that caused her parent's death? _She wondered. _I guess we'll never know._

* * *

**Skyfrost: **And here's the end of Chapter Two! I hoped you enjoyed it! Please read and review and followers/watchers, if it wouldn't be too much to ask, can you spread the word of this story? I would really like to get more followers on it. Thanks! See you next time!

**Name Translations**

**_Females_  
Ajia – Swift  
Tumai – Confidence  
Haya - Alive, living  
Kaya – Unknown**

**_Males_  
Ahadi – Promise  
Taka – Future, Wish, Garbage, Filth **


End file.
